One Stormy Night
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Kurama brings Hiei home when he finds him a storm! It leads to some confessions on both sides! Oneshot!


A.N. Another little one-shot from me! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Thank you to all who review! **

XXXXX

Kurama's slapping footsteps could be heard as he raced through the pouring rain, the wind was blowing his hair everywhere and he was trying to keep dry by holding a damp newspaper over his head.

"I shouldn't have stayed so late at work!" Kurama berated himself as he rushed along towards his tiny apartment.

He glanced ahead and almost sighed in relief, there were a few trees up ahead that would keep the rain off of him for a little bit while he got reorganized.

He raced for the cover of the trees, he tossed his newspaper in a half empty garbage can and then looked up, swearing he caught a flash of something and gasped.

"Hiei!" He said, Hiei's head snapped up, his hair was hanging in his face, and the cloak was pull up over his head to keep him dry. They both nearly blushed when they spotted their crushes.

"What in the world are you doing out here?" Kurama said, as Hiei jumped down, landing with a splat in front of him.

"I tried your apartment fox. The window was locked and so was the door." Hiei said, slightly angry. "I tried Yusuke's but no one was home. I wouldn't dare go to the oaf's and by that time the storm was so bad, I decided it was a risk to go all the way to Genkai's." Hiei growled, covering his hurt at being locked out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hiei! I meant to leave the window unlocked, I guess I totally forgot. Well, come home with me." Kurama said as thunder crashed in the background.

Hiei hn'ed and nodded, Kurama took off running again, Hiei racing along behind him. He knew no ningens would be able to see in this weather, so he sped up a little, just like Kurama did.

They reached the apartment, Kurama quickly fumbled with the lock and got them inside. "Just stay here Hiei, I'm going to get us some towels." Kurama said, hurrying off.

Hiei watched him go and then snorted, "Stupid fox." He flared his energy and was immediately dry. Kurama came rushing out and then looked embarrassed, which was kind of cute to Hiei.

"That must be convenient," Kurama said and then flipped his head, so his hair was hanging in front of him and pulled his hair up in the towel, and twisted it around, straightening up.

Hiei snorted, "What the hell kind of fashion statement is that, fox?" He asked, stalking over to the couch.

Kurama rolled his eyes, "It's not a fashion statement, I'm trying to dry my hair." He shook his head as he then walked into his room to change. He pulled on a pair of warm PJ's and then went out to the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kurama called politely and Hiei called out. "Whatever you're having."

Kurama chuckled, "Well then. It's popcorn." He said popping a bag into the microwave, he cooked it up and dumped it into a big bowl. He pulled two cans of soda out of the fridge and walked into the living room, balancing it all.

Normally, Kurama didn't partake in junk food, but he did like the occasional treat. He sat beside Hiei, cross legged and set the bowl between them, smiling.

Hiei knew what popcorn was, thanks to Kurama introducing it to him earlier. He plucked up a handful and popped it all into his mouth, chewing.

"Can we watch the colored box?" Hiei asked, sipping his soda as Kurama shook his head. "'Fraid not. It's going to be out due to the storm. I won't get good connection." Kurama said.

Hiei watched as Kurama picked up a piece and then grinned and held it out to Hiei's lips. Hiei, with his eyes wide, accepted the piece and picked up one.

"Open wide, fox." Hiei said, smirking. Kurama grinned and then opened his mouth, making Hiei shudder slightly at his own dirty thoughts, he shook himself and then tossed the popcorn piece into the fox's mouth.

Kurama grinned and did the same trick to Hiei, it took them an hour and a half to eat the entire bowl, with them acting the way they were.

Right as Kurama stood up, the power went out. "Oh well, that's pleasant." Kurama said and went out into the kitchen to leave the bowl.

He came back and pulled some seeds out of his hair and tossed a few around, with a spurt of energy they grew into little balls of light. "Light Plants, useful little things." Kurama grinned.

"Well, now that the power is out Hiei, what would you like to do?" Kurama sat down on the couch and looked at the fire demon.

Hiei looked over and then looked out the window. "I enjoy storms, fox." He said distantly.

"Why is that?" Kurama asked softly, interested in hearing a little bit more about Hiei. In truth, both Hiei and him had had a crush on each other for years, but were too chicken to do anything about it.

"They are powerful. Just to hear the thunder crash and to see the lightning flash, it's amazing that this benign world can hold such power." Hiei said turning to look at Kurama as lightning flashed, lighting up the whole room.

"Well, the world holds a lot of natural forces that are amazing to see. If you like these, you should see tornados, or tsunamis, you'd be really impressed then." Kurama said, trying to avoid looking the pretty demon in the eye.

"Hn. What do you think is the strongest force in the world, fox?" Hiei asked softly, not realizing his voice had dropped.

"Love." Kurama said simply, blushing.

"Love? That's absurd!" Hiei said, looking shocked as he looked at Kurama.

"No its not Hiei. Love is powerful. A mother would do anything to save the child she loves. A father would do anything for the family he loves…." Kurama trailed off then said quietly. "I would travel to the end of the worlds for my love, and back again if that was what he wanted me to do." Kurama said softly.

Hiei was staring at Kurama with his eyes wide. "You…that's ridiculous! Love isn't that strong!" Hiei said, looking out the window angrily. He didn't feel that love was weak exactly, but he didn't believe love was THAT powerful.

Kurama flinched, "I suppose you would think that." Kurama's voice sounded so painful that Hiei looked over. Kurama stood up and walked out of the room, almost like a scolded puppy dog.

Hiei sighed angrily, he stood up and followed Kurama. "Don't do this fox."

"Do what? Get angry because you've hurt my feelings? Ignored my obvious advancements? I think I have every right to get mad and be hurt." He said as he climbed into bed.

Hiei snarled and jumped onto the bed, tackling Kurama into it. "Damn it you stubborn fox! Just listen to me for once! I didn't mean that it was weak at all! I didn't want to ignore your feelings! I didn't want to hurt you! But how could a beautiful creature ever love a waste of flesh like me? The forbidden child!" Hiei said, his face right on Kurama's.

In a snap decision, Hiei claimed Kurama's lips in a desperate kiss, falling into his arms. Kurama pulled Hiei close and kissed him gently, trying to reassure the slightly frightened fire demon.

When they broke apart, Hiei was actually trembling as Kurama reached up and petted his cheek gently. "I will always love you for you, Hiei. Not because of some stupid title you were given." Kurama whispered. "I'm proud of you and proud to love you." He said.

Hiei was quiet for a few moments, "I love you two fox." He said softly. "Hn. I'm glad it stormed tonight. And I was right about storms being powerful." Kurama sensed Hiei had an underlying meaning there.

"Oh?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. It was powerful enough to bring us together. All it took was one stormy night." Hiei said and then kissed Kurama again before cuddling with him.

Kurama beamed and nuzzled his face into Hiei's hair. "I agree one hundred percent." He said, as they fell asleep in each other's loving embraces.


End file.
